


One Shots

by RikuAino7



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Humour, i’m not really sure what this is, just seemed appropriate, just some random one shots based on tv shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAino7/pseuds/RikuAino7
Summary: Just a collection of one shots based on tv shows. Mostly dialogue filled stories. But worth a try!
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. The Badge Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This particular chapter is based on the “Badges” scene from Irish comedy Mrs Browns Boys. You’ll be able to find it on YouTube if you wanted to compare!

Yongsun could feel the tense energy between the two younger members of Mamamoo whenever she was around them. A few days ago they had a huge argument that resulted in throwing passive aggressive remarks at one another every chance they got. The icy cold atmosphere was showing during their interviews and fan signs. 

It evolved into something even worse when they almost had a fist fight in the waiting room of a game show they were set to feature in. Byulyi dragged Hyejin off to a different room whilst Yongsun restrained Wheein. This was the worst fight the two younger girls had ever had and it worried the other two to no end. 

Yongsun decided to take action. This thing needed to end and if they couldn’t figure it out themselves, then she’d have to push them towards reconciling. Taking her phone out, she sent a quick text message to Byulyi. 

YongKong  
Hey, is Hyejin okay?

Byulie  
I’m not sure. She’s more angry than I’ve ever seen her. How’s Wheein?

YongKong  
About the same. Is this how they feel when we argue?

Byulie  
They’re used to us arguing. They just ignore us. This is something else. 

YongKong  
I have an idea. Get Hyejin to meet at your place on Friday and we’ll get them to clear the air.

Byulie  
What have you got planned?

YongKong  
I will tell you later. 

Yongsun’s plan was to basically pretend to be a counsellor and help Wheein and Hyejin through whatever it was that was ruining their friendship. Yongsun promised Wheein that Hyejin wasn’t going to be at Byulyi’s apartment and to the older girls surprise, Wheein completely believed her. 

Wheein almost fled when she saw a familiar head of hair sat down on Byulyi’s couch. Yongsun’s hands on Wheein’s shoulders forced her to sit down next to the youngest member. They both folded their arms over their chests and faced away each other with a huff. 

Byulyi was sat in the armchair next to the couch shaking her head and trying not to laugh. Yongsun dragged a stool from Byulyi’s kitchen and placed it on the opposite side of the couch before plopping on it and holding up a note book and pen. 

“I can’t believe you two get counselling.” Byulyi rolled her eyes, “We don’t get counselling,” she pointed at herself and Yongsun, “We sort out our problems like adults, both of us go into a room alone and-“

“And I beat the shit out of her.” Yongsun interrupted whilst glaring daggers at her. “You know, Byul, I think everyone here would be more comfortable if you weren’t in the room.”

Byulyi scoffed, “Oh really? It’s my apartment and it’s a shame that not everyone here pays the fucking rent.” 

“You said you’d be quiet.” Yongsun reminded her, pointing her finger menacingly. 

“I’m not here,” she winked to the two girls on the couch, “I’m just a fly on the wall.” 

“Byulyi I mean it.”

“Fly.” Byulyi imitated a fly with her hands, “Wall.” She points at the wall, “Me.” She points to herself, “Buzz.” She adds as an after thought. 

“Right, Hyejin-“ Yongsun tried before she was interrupted by Byulyi raising her arm in the air as though she was a pupil in high school. “Is this you not interfering?” She asked, frustration etched across her face. 

Byulyi looked up at her raised arm, “No I’m just reaching for the stars.” Yongsun rolled her eyes, “You’ve forgotten the badges.”

“Badges?”

“Yes, name badges.” Byulyi pointed to her shoulder, “Hello my name is Byulyi and I’m a fucking lunatic.” She grinned, “We need name badges.”

Yongsun sighed, the two girls on the couch looking visibly less tense as their eyes go from one member to another as though they were watching a tennis match, “We don’t need badges.”

“Then how will we know who’s who?” Byulyi reasoned. 

“What? We’ve known each other for seven plus years, we don’t need badges.” There was a vein visibly popping out from Yongsun’s temple as she yelled across the room. 

“Okay, fine.” Byulyi huffed and sat back in her chair, “But you forgot the badges.” She added in a quieter voice as she turned her head away from the older girl. 

“Right, now we can start.” Yongsun waited a few seconds just to see whether Byulyi would interrupt again before starting, “Hyejin-“

“I have stickers in my room, we could write our names on the stickers-“ Byulyi interrupted before Yongsun’s voice exploded from across her. 

“NO!” 

“Okay, Yong, I’m just trying to help you out with your badge situation.” Byulyi held up her hands. 

Yongsun gripped her pen so hard she heard it crack in her palms, “I don’t have a badge situation!”

“Obviously because you don’t have fucking badges!” 

“Byul, we don’t need badges, we will never need badges, the situation doesn’t require badges, WE DON’T NEED BADGES.” She ended up screaming into the room. Wheein and Hyejin looked at one another awkwardly before looking down at the floor. 

Byulyi’s mouth was wide open in shock, “Calm down Yongsun,” she held her hands out before pointing at Wheein, “Wheein do you need a badge?” The girl in question shook her head, “Hyejin do you need a badge?” Another shake of the head, “And I don’t need a badge, fuck the badges.” 

Taking a deep and calming breath, Yongsun continued, “Finally, right, Hyejin, what do-“

“Excuse me, Yong, you should start with Wheein.” Byulyi raised her arm again.

“No I won’t.” Yongsun didn’t look over at her. Instead she focused on the youngest of the group. 

“But Wheein’s older, you should start with her.” 

Yongsun scratched the back of her head in frustration, “It doesn’t matter who I start with.”

“Okay.” Byulyi raised her arms before pointing at the two girls on the couch, “If it doesn’t matter then start with Wheein.”

Sighing heavily Yongsun replied, “No I won’t. Now if you don’t mind, Byul, there’s a system to doing this.” 

“You can’t say that it doesn’t matter and that there’s a system in the same sentence, imagine if that was the same for flying a plane.” Byulyi imitated a pilot, “Imagine coming into landing and being like ‘Excuse me captain... captain... whatever the fuck your name is because there’s no fucking badges, are the wheels down for landing?’ And then him yelling casually ‘Oh it doesn’t matter!’” Then Byulyi made an explosion sound with her mouth. 

“Byulyi you do this every time.” Yongsun tossed her notebook down and the sound frightened the two younger girls that were now huddled closely on the couch. 

“Oh don’t exaggerate Yong!” Byulyi waved her hand dismissively, “I’ve never flown a plane in my life.” 

“No,” Yongsun shook her head and pointed her broken pen at the second eldest person in the room, “You take over, you tell me you won’t but you can’t help it.”

“Don’t be silly.” Byulyi crossed her arms over her chest and refused to look over at Yongsun. 

Yongsun’s hands gripped the arm of the couch the two younger girls were uncomfortably fidgeting on, “Oh yeah? Well what about Eric Nam?” 

Byulyi stood up abruptly, “Eric? That was a long time ago.”

“Yeah but you still remember it, don’t you?” Yongsun pointed a finger at her accusingly. 

Byulyi turned to face Wheein and Hyejin on the couch, “Eric Nam wouldn’t leave Yong alone after that show. He used to go up and down the street outside her apartment like,” she began making motorcycle noises and imitating riding one with her hands, “I swear if he actually had a motorbike he’d be fucking dangerous.” She rounded on Yongsun who was stood next to the couch with fire in her eyes, “And you stood on your balcony with a helmet on and waving at him.” 

“He was nice to me!” Yongsun yelled back. 

“He was a fucking weirdo.” They were stood toe to toe. 

“You made me change my phone number because you didn’t like him.”

“Of course I didn’t like him, did you actually think I liked him?”

“I thought you would have been happy for me.”

“I was happy when you told me how uncomfortable you were on that show because you wanted it to be me and not him. Why are you bringing him up anyway?” 

Yongsun had no reply. Instead she scowled at the younger girl, “I’m going home.” She brushed past Byulyi who dramatically clutched at her shoulder. 

“Did you see that?” She asked the two uncomfortable looking girls on the couch, “She hit me!”

“I didn’t hit you I brushed past you!” Yongsun stood off to the side, angrily folding her arms across her chest. 

“You hit me!” Byulyi’s face widening in shock, “Oh my god, I think my arm has gone numb.” She let her arm flop down as though it was dislocated. 

Yongsun angrily repeated herself, “I’m going home!”

“Okay, now go.” Byulyi waved her good arm, “walk out the door.” She bit back a grin before continuing, “Don’t turn around now.” 

Almost screaming in anger, Yongsun grabbed her bag and instead of going to the front door she stomped to the bathroom with Byulyi hot on her heels. Just as the older girl stepped into the bathroom, she spun around and slammed the door in Byulyi’s face. 

Wheein and Hyejin just stared at each other in confusion and awkwardness for a few seconds before Byulyi came back into the room. 

“Did you see that?” Byulyi yelled towards them, “I was just stood there, minding my own business and she just attacked me!” She rubbed her shoulder, “I swear if Jesus Christ came to me right now and told me to sacrifice a band member, she’s fucking gone.” She wiggles a finger towards her bathroom. “This is all because she forgot the fucking badges.” Then she stomped towards her bedroom and slammed the door. 

Hyejin turned to Wheein just as the other girl turned to her. 

“I’m sorry.” They both said in unison before their faces cracked into huge grins. 

“I didn’t mean what I said, it was stupid.” Wheein looked at her feet sheepishly. 

“I was just as stupid.” Hyejin admitted, “But no matter how stupid we are and how stupid we act towards each other, at least we’re no where near as bad as those two.” 

Wheein chuckled, “Yeah sometimes I just look at how they are with each other and it makes me feel better. Wanna get some ice cream?” 

Nodding, Hyejin hoisted herself off the couch and held out a hand for the older girl to take. Without bothering to let the other two girls know they’re leaving, they just slipped out as quietly as they possibly could. 

After five minutes the lock to the bathroom clicked open and Yongsun casually walked out and back into the living room. Byulyi left her bedroom at the same time and they stood on opposite sides of the living room just glaring at each other before their faces broke out in huge grins. 

“God we’re such amazing actresses.” Yongsun laughed and she walked towards the younger girl. 

“When music doesn’t want us anymore, we need to go into K Dramas.” 

Yongsun reached out and took Byulyi’s hands in her own, “Did you really not like Eric Nam?”

Rolling her eyes, Byulyi replied, “I wanted to hate him but he was a nice guy, I am glad you changed your number though.” Rubbing the backs of Yongsun’s hands, Byulyi continued, “I just wish it could have been me that could have taken you on that show and watched you try on wedding dresses and...” she trailed off. 

“Hey.” Yongsun took Byulyi’s right hand and pressed it against her chest, exactly where her heart is, “You feel that?” After getting a nod in response, she continued, “No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone thinks, no matter what we do on tv shows or music videos or whatever, this heart only beats for you. This heart belongs to you and only you.”

“I love you, Yong.” 

“I love you too.”


	2. Sally Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a song by The Stone Roses called Sally Cinnamon. 
> 
> This is from Eric Nam’s POV. As you get further down the story you will know why!

**_ Until Sally I was never happy _ **

**_ I needed so much more _ **

**_ Rain clouds oh, they used to chase me _ **

**_ Down they would pour _ **

The first time Eric Nam laid eyes on Kim Yongsun he was blown away by how beautiful her smile was. She was on some game show with the rest of her band members and laughing about something the girl on her right whispered into her ear. After that he regularly made sure that whenever Mamamoo came on his TV, he would watch them - well, not them, rather, he would watch her. 

He wouldn’t call it stalking, but he had connections within the business to know when and where Mamamoo were going to be so he could prepare his schedule around watching them. He even went to one of their concerts in disguise just to see them perform.

_** Join my tears ** _

_** Allay my fears ** _

When his agent suggested the show ‘We Got Married’ he was skeptical at first, not knowing who he’d be married off to or what would happen once the show ended, but he agreed after his agent spent nearly four days convincing him. 

As soon as he saw her, he thanked every god he could think of. She was just as beautiful as he had seen on the TV. Even more so in person. Her smile brightened up the whole room and his heart rate picked up rapidly every time she looked towards him. 

In his eyes she was a walking and talking goddess that was kind enough to grace his life with her presence. She was awkward and shy the first couple of months during their filming, but he tried as much as he could to get her comfortable enough to really join in on the activities planned. 

And once she flashed him a genuine smile, he was head over heels. 

_** Sent to me from heaven ** _

_** Sally Cinnamon you're my world ** _

For the sake of the show, he got to kiss her. She was stiff and shy about it, but he just brushed it off as nerves. Kissing someone on TV when you’re playing a character was completely different to kissing someone whilst being yourself. She told him afterwards that it was because she knew her parents were going to watch and she felt silly. He believed her, he laughed with her.

_** Pop, pop, pop, blow, blow bubble gum ** _

_** You taste of cherryade ** _

_** There is something hey you must show me ** _

_** From what you are made ** _

_** Sugar and spice ** _

_** And all things nice ** _

He met her friends. Both on screen and off screen. She acted like a completely different person once they were there. Especially around Moonbyul. To him she was sweet, shy, almost timid in nearly everything. To Moonbyul she was spicy. Moonbyul teased her as often as she could and she fought back against her band mate. 

He liked that side of her. He didn’t want to be on the wrong side of one of her punches though. But he wanted to be that comfortable with her. He wanted to be able to tease her without her getting shy and awkward with it. He wanted her to act with him how she was acting with Moonbyul. 

She almost ignored him when her friends were around. Almost. She still tried to engage him in their conversations, but it seemed forced. Her friends tried to talk to him, but he could tell they were slightly skeptical about him. He chalked it up to them protecting their friend. 

The apologetic smile he got from her when Moonbyul was almost cruelly short with him made up for everything. It was a smile you fought wars for. 

_** Sent to me from heaven ** _

_** Sally Cinnamon you're my world ** _

_** You are my world ** _

His feelings were getting more and more powerful as the months dragged on. He had gotten to know her to the point where if she actually wanted to get married to him for real, he’d put up no objections and give her everything he had. 

Whenever they had to do shots with them staring at each other, he always got lost in her eyes. He never noticed them stop filming, he just noticed her looking away. 

He liked her. No, scratch that. He was falling for her. Hard. And the most surprising part was how okay he was at falling for her. She was everything he wanted and more. 

Once filming was over, he decided to make a proper move. Kim Yongsun will be with him.

_** Your eyes are gazing back ** _

_** From every little piece of glass ** _

_** You seem to smile from every blade ** _

_** Sally Cinnamon you are my world ** _

But his plans came to a crashing holt quite quickly. He should have known. Friends don’t act that mad over a silly fake relationship. 

He shouldn’t have read the letter. It was personal. It wasn’t something anyone but Yongsun was allowed to read. It was embarrassing to think how interested he was in pursuing something that was clearly one sided. 

He didn’t get mad. He was strangely okay. He knew they had enough to deal with without him broadcasting what he had read. The letter was cocky, but sweet. He knew now why he was basically ignored by her. Someone else already had her attention and her heart. 

_ Yongsun _

_ I know I could do this over text, but I wanted you to carry this piece of paper in your pocket every time you filmed with him. I know we can’t be open with our love, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything. You’re literally my whole world. I would give everything up if you wanted me to and move to Switzerland together. As long as I have you that’s all I’ll ever need.  _

_ Play happy families and pretend to be his wife all you want. At the end of the day you’ll be coming home with me and sleeping in my arms.  _

_ I love you.  _

_ Moonbyul _

_** Then I put the letter back ** _

_** In the place where it was found ** _

_** In the pocket of a jacket ** _

_** On a train in town ** _

He gets it now. He won’t make any more moves. He won’t make anything more awkward. He’ll just do it for the cameras. 

She loves Moonbyul. Moonbyul loves her.

**_ Sent to her from heaven _ **

**_ Sally Cinnamon you're her world _ **


End file.
